Garden of truth
by CaptainTsukiko
Summary: After Riki is moved to Apatia, Iason visits one day only to find Riki's former pairing partner and his lackeys demanding an explanation. Follows scene from Volume 8 of the original novel.


Ai no Kusabi belongs to it's rightful owners and not me.

* * *

When you finally paid a singular visit to Apatia - Riki's new home, quite frankly you were half expecting someone to pay a little 'visit' sooner than later. What did those petty mongrels even expect? That, you weren't going to find out that they constantly watched your possession like the dirty little rats they are?

Did they really thing that you were so stupid as to let Riki go out and about without any kind of surveillance? Oh — spare yourself of their blasphemy!

How would they even understand how much of a willing sacrifice that Riki had given them, it's all in his favour that they're even alive with their disposition, after all. Your cold blue eyes swept quickly across the lot of them. Right now, you resembled every inch of that intimidating and brooding Blondie that you were meant to be.

You could tell quite clearly from that profile, the lead slum dog ('Guy' wasn't it?) those shifty eyes, the anger, the sickening pride and nonsensical view of person.

Hah! You scoffed inwardly, and he speaks of loyalty and love. What a disgrace!

"I think I have a right to know what a Blondie is doing keeping Riki in a place like this." Venom. Pure venom wafted from his mouth. Those eyes that refused to back down from immature pride. So unlike Riki's hypnotic depths - all that made you sick to your stomach.

What right have you to tell me what to do? "And you believe that this wounds your pride?" The truth that those words held couldn't -wouldn't, be denied.

Showing fake bravado when all those things were purely driven by petty pride, they were like a glass tower just waiting to be broken by the harsh storms. Shock vibrated throughout the tense audience their little 'leaders' dark secrets were exposed. Can't handle being left out, hm?

How about you revealed something else, something even greater than the previous?

"You were, well, essential. To bring to me required the the one he most 'cared' about in his life," You continued in same the cold mocking tone, "You served admirably well as bait." You don't realise how - envious, I am, I hope that you don't in the near future as well.

Astonishment and disbelief crossed Guy's features as he repeated your word. "You were Riki's partner after all." Your eyes narrowed insignificantly as raging green fires of jealousy crossed your features for a split second before it reverted back into the same indifferent mask.

You didn't register Riki's pained voice calling your name as the supposedly horrid ordeal continued. "When Riki found out that Kirie sold you for 10K credits, he came at me in anger, saying if anything happened to you that I would pay for it" All for him. Worthless, foolish, him.

"Such reckless words coming from a slum-dog to a Blondie, are they not?" You ended the sentence in a note of mockery. Yes, let him taste the flavour of bitter iron as well.

"I did not release you back onto the slums on a whim. Riki came with me in exchange for your life." You could hardly see Riki's slightly uncomfortable state beside you as you concentrated on eradicating these pests for forever.

"To release you unharmed back to the slums, Riki agreed to two terms. First, to become my personal property. Second, to cut all ties to the slums. Forever." A sharp and cold end that tolerated no arguments.

Now for our other un-welcomed guests.."I have no interest in what you are here for. It's evident that this was entirely unexpected to Riki. That you intruded here, I will leave unpunished." Your voice took an even icy tone, if that was even possible. "This once. Leave, before I change my mind."

The remorseless threat shined like a swords sharpened edge, promising ultimate danger. However that wasn't seemingly enough to exterminate these rats.

"You have no right." Oh, you could present a thousand and one reasons as to why you had absolute right. But for these dogs, one was just enough. "Riki is my pet. As his master, I have every right." Ah, why did he even try when he knew that he was going to crushed to pieces. You weren't exactly willing to it. But, It was maybe the time to teach them the hard way.

"The word of a master is absolute. On my command, a pet will kiss my feet. If I ordered masturbation in my presence, the pet will spread his legs. 'That' is a pet." Though you wouldn't go to such lengths. The unique face of pleasure on Riki's face is only reserved for your depraved amusement.

The slum dog almost exploded with anger as he strongly denied it. Deny it or not, it is universal fact. There is no hope for their irrational beliefs. Seeing their faces painted with still with disbelief, you had no choice but to demonstrate it practically.

"Hm. See for yourselves if that's so. Riki, come here." A masters words were gospel to the typical pets ears. But Riki was no average pet, he still hesitated. And here, you thought you had tamed him to perfection. Maybe they need new tuning?

"It is futile to resist me, Riki." He knew very well what will soon follow suit if he truly revolted and denied. Riki's whole person jolted in apprehension as you repeated your threats. Riki, the sooner you agree, the sooner it would be over. Don't you yet understand?

Riki's whole body swivelled with agony as the signals from your ring passed painful vibrations to the D-type ring that was biting down on Riki. The mongrel named Guy rushed to his side as Riki doubled over in pain. He continuously told you stop, but it was his fault in the first place. All because of that pride of his, he let himself be subjected to such pain.

He just doesn't listen when you say that pride has not a place in his life anymore, does he? Alas, you have no other choice but to punish him. Riki, why do you hesitate to follow me? Is that mongrels views really that precious to you?

No, you will not tolerate this behaviour. Riki will have to accept that you are his master. In body, mind and soul. The sooner he realises, the better.

Finally, he collapsed in front of your perfectly clean and shiny pair of boots. "Lick it." Show them that you're mine, demonstrate what the extent of your ownership truly is, tell them how much you are already debased.

You were truly depraved, weren't you? And so — utterly, crazed and obsessed. Riki had fallen, but not before dragging you to the lowest depth with him. You claimed him, but just when had he claimed such a hold on you?

Your eyes narrowed in wild satisfaction and possessive craze. No one could get a hold of that look in your perfected face as you were looking down. If they had, they could finally get evidence to your debasement and doom which you so carefully hid as to keep Riki.

Just here, by your side by either force or blackmail — you didn't really care at this point.

* * *

I SO sorry if this came out OOC! I've lost my mojo for a bit with all that cramming and class, and I haven't really had a good nights sleep in a...WHILE. Probably more so since well, exams.

Please excuse any mistakes as a typical half-asleep Zombies mishaps, I'm really tired...on that note. And thanks to all the readers that faved and commented on my last work!

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
